Absent With Out Leave
by Dolphin64575
Summary: AU slight Gabby father/daughter fic. Abby's reaction to Gibbs's retirement. What if he came back to help Abby instead of Ziva? T for possible language. Post-Hiatus 2
1. Every Action has an Equal & Opposite

He had betrayed her trust. More than that, he had shattered her trust; her unwavering faith in him had been irreparably broken. Yet, she couldn't help missing him. She nearly cried talking to her screen savers, but she couldn't stop. She went back to work, but her heart wasn't in it. When she managed to start playing music again, it was classical. She began having nightmares, waking in tears. All she could remember was that they starred her silver-haired fox. She drank more Caf-Pow! to stay awake nights and combat the terror, but soon began fainting of exhaustion. Director Shepard offered to get her a helper. After shortening her hours hadn't prevented her from pushing herself, jen, Tony and Ducky ganged up on her and didn't let her in the building for a week.

Normally, she was able to remain conscious while driving through sheer force of will, but one day blacked out behind the wheel and got t-boned riding across an intersection.

When she came around, it smelled antiseptic and everything was white. She was lying in a bed, with Tim sitting next to her, Tony at her feet, and Jen, Ziva, and Ducky were standing around. She must have made a noise, because they all crowded around her, talking quite loudly. They settled down when a nurse came in to check on her. She had been extremely lucky, getting only a broken arm. The nurse lectured her about sleeping, informed her that her primary emergency contact could not be reached, and warned her friends to take it easy.

"Abs, I uh, hope you don't mind, but we found a number for Gibbs in your cell. He's flying from Mexico."


	2. El Hospital y Gibbs

He had been relaxing on the beach with Mike when the mail came, and news of a call.

"_Hola, senors."_She greeted them as Franks dug some bills out of his pocket.

"_Hola. _How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty-five American. Call for you, Leroy Jethro. A man, said it was _muy importante." _She handed him the cell phone

"_Hola?"_

"Boss, you gotta come back."

"I'm retired."

"Don't hang up! Abby's taking it really hard."

"She's a big girl." He ran a hand through his scruffy hair, sighing. He knew this would happen, but he trusted Tony and Ducky to take care of her.

"… She's in the hospital, boss."

"What the hell happened?!" He exploded, imagining the worst for his girl.

"We're not exactly sure. She might be in denial."

"Tell me everything." When he got off the plane he took a taxi directly to Bethesda, getting in easily because he was still her main emergency contact. That she hadn't changed it was a bad sign. It likely meant she believed he was coming back. He couldn't give her false hope. He was here to snap her out of her funk.

When he entered the room they all looked at him expectantly. His eyes immediately went to the bed, but she was out cold.

"They sedated her. She hasn't been sleeping."

"Yeah, I got all that on the phone. Didn't she talk to anyone?" They all shook their heads. Exasperated, he sat on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. He wondered if it had been let down to aid the hospital, or if she hadn't bothered to put it up. They confirmed that she wore her hair normally, and acted chipper.

"How is that a bad thing?"

"She's putting on a show, Jethro. She didn't play music in her lab for weeks, she has your picture on all of her computers, but acts as if she's fine." Abby shifted and murmured in her sleep and they all watched with baited breath. She simply settled back into the pillows, without waking.

"Any idea why she hasn't been sleeping?" No one did. Apparently they had all been watching Tony, seeing if he was up to the challenge. Even Ducky hadn't noticed much. She had somehow always woken from her faints before anyone checked in on her; they had only noticed the darkness under her eyes.

They had chatted for a few hours, then the nurse shooed out everyone but him, since he was her emergency contact. She allowed him to sleep in the chair next to her bed. It reminded him of comforting Kelly after she had woken with a nightmare. He woke to her moving about restlessly, mumbling under her breath. He watched anxiously, and her eyes shot open. She was tearing up and her breathing was ragged.

"Gibbs…"She whispered brokenly, and it sounded the exact same as when he had kissed her cheek and left.

"I'm right here, Abs." He murmured, sliding his hand into hers. She gasped, and clung to him as best she could with one arm in a sling. She began sobbing and he sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap. He rocked her and rubbed her back until she had caught her breath, then he sat next to her and made her lie down. She squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture. She fell asleep and he quickly followed her into dreamland.


	3. Insomnia Femina

Gibbs awoke many times, luckily his favorite lab rat appeared to sleep soundly. Jenny entered quietly at 7, bringing hospital food breakfast. They ate quietly and discussed in whispers.

"Any indications, Jen? Anything?"

"No, jethro, I was too focused on DiNozzo to do much. If I knew how to get her to slow down, maybe we wouldn't be here."

"You're talking about 'Energizer Abby', jen. I'm sure you did all you could."

"I might've overstepped my bounds."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Tony, Ducky and I noticed how tired she was and banned her from the building for a week."

"How did that go?"

"She reminded me that she could kill me without leaving any evidence, then tried to get in every day. Even tried dressing up."

"As?"

"A normal person. I couldn't believe she voluntarily wore a court suit. Almost got in, but Tony saw her. She called quite a bit, but I told her she needed time to work through the stress of losing you. Wonder why she wasn't sleeping."

"I couldn't tell you." Tony poked his head in the door and Jen ducked out to give them privacy.

"Hey, Tony."

"Hey, boss."

"I'm not your boss anymore. What can you tell me about Abs?"

"Not much. We were all shaken up when you left, but I think she was the worst. There was no music for two weeks, and she just switched back from classical. I knew she hadn't been sleeping, but I but I don't know why, and I had no idea she was passing out. We tried to get her to sleep, but it didn't work. She was like a lost little kid, losing you was even worse than losing Kate. With Kate we had each other for support, but we were so busy, and she acts so brave, I guess I took it at face value." They sat in silence, staring at the pale young woman on the bed.

"Wonder how long they'll keep her sedated."

"Probably a while. If she was fainting, they'll want to be sure she's totally alright before they let her go."

"Poor Abs. At least she gets to dream…"


	4. The Nile is Not Just A River

"My dear Abigail, I apologize. I should have checked on you more often. If only you were awake to hear."

"Abby, I'm so sorry, I should've realized something big was wrong. I saw the extra Caf-Pow!s but I just thought… Why didn't you tell me, Abby?"

"I know you do not like me, and you probably can not hear me, but I am always here if you wish to talk."

"Dammit, Abs, I'm sorry. I'm team leader and I let you down. Once they let you wake up I'll tell you again."

"I realize it may be difficult to talk to your boss's boss, but my door's always open."

She faded in and out of consciousness, but whenever she woke, he was there.

"Gibbs, you're back." She murmured.

"No, Abby, I'm not back." The room cleared out for their private conversation.

"Of course you're back." She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Abby, I'm not staying. I'm retired."

"What do you mean?" He couldn't do this again. Not again.

"I mean I'm going to go back to Mexico, and you're going to go back to work. You're gonna get past this."

"But,Gibbs…" She felt her throat constrict.

"Abby, I can't stick around forever. I know you know this. You can call me sometimes to talk, but Tony's in charge now."

"Don't you think I know that, Gibbs? Don't you think I've tried? I can't even sleep at night!"

"No, Abs, you're not letting yourself sleep." His low voice exuded calm. "I know about the Caf-Pow!, but I don't know why." She bit her lip. Telling him would be an ultimate confession, nearly a MOAS. But maybe, just maybe, if she told him, he might –possibly- stay.

"Do you want to tell someone else? I can go get Tony, or McGee, Ducky, Jen…"

"…You promise you won't think any less of me?"

"Of course not."

"I was… having nightmares. I know, I know, goths have nightmares? But I _was,_ Gibbs, and they seriously freaked me out."

"How?"

"I don't remember…" He rubbed her back.'

"How about you tell me what you do remember?"

"No, I've got it, I can handle this." She got off the bed and held the back of her gown closed.

"You're not handling it."

"Yeah, well, now you're here, so I don't need to handle it."

"Abby." She heard the warning in his voice.

"Can I have my clothes?"

"I'll ask." He sighed, standing up.


	5. Mon Père

"I can sign you out if you promise to sleep."

"OK."

"You have to _sleep_, Abs."

"OK."

"No Caf-Pow! after twenty-hundred hours."

"What? 8 PM, Gibbs?! 10 at least." She tried to cross her arms, but the sling got in the way.

"Twenty-hundred hours." He stated calmly.

"Twenty-two hundred."

"This is not up for debate, Abby."

"Twenty-two hundred hours."

"Would you rather stay here at the hospital with _no_ Caf-Pow!?"

"Fine." She groaned. A nurse helped her into her clothes, then she had to ride in a wheelchair. Gibbs squeezed her shoulder, then pushed her into the hallway. She was immediately surrounded.

"Abby, I'm sorry-"

"Abby, why didn't you tell-"

"-good to see you looking better-"

"-so worried! Reminds me of a time in-" She smiled as everyone talked over each other.

"Now, Gibbs?" She asked impatiently as they neared the lobby.

"No."

"… Now?"

"Not yet."

"… Now?"

"Almost." He chuckled.

"… Now?"

"Yes." He sighed, pushing the wheelchair out of the hospital doors.

"YES!" She jumped out of the wheelchair gleefully, then stumbled, trying to regain her balance. She attempted to catch herself, bet the sling hampered her movement. Everyone rushed to stop her fall, and they wound up in a large group hug. She was waved off from Bethesda while Gibbs drove. They stopped at her apartment before heading to Gibbs's house. He helped her in and out of the car, and carried her overnight bag. She tried to protest, but in truth, she needed the help. He opened the front door easily. Everyone knew his lock didn't work, but his neighbors would really protect the empty house for months on end? He placed her bag in the spare bedroom.

"You want a drink, Abs?"

"What wouldn't be expired?"

"I've got powdered lemonade, iced tea, hot cocoa…" She wandered down the stairwell into the basement.

"Your bourbon's still down here. Would it be expired?"

"Nope, but bring it up here, ok?" She made to open the bottle, but couldn't manage her broken arm. She sighed and brought the bottle up to the kitchen. "You tried to open it." It wasn't a question.

"Yup."

"Cast get in the way?"

"Yup."

"You sure you want bourbon?"

"Yup." They grinned as he got two coffee mugs out of the cupboard.

"You remember the last time you were in here drinking bourbon?"

"Vaguely." She laughed. "I remember hurting your boat. I remember feeling guilty. I remember you caught Mikal." They laughed together for a few hours, before heading to bed.

"…Come on, you stupid little- AUGH!" She stomped her foot as her toothbrush and toothpaste fell into the sink for the sixth time.

"Abby? You need help?" He had been standing outside the closed door, offering to help for the past quarter-hour.

"No, I got it!"She scooped her stuff out of the sink and rinsed them off to try again. "Stupid sling, stupid cast, stupid toothbrush, stupid toothpaste …"

"Abby, you're talking to the inanimate objects again."

"I know. Major Mass Spec isn't here, so I'm making do.'

"Tell me when they start talking back." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Will do." She placed the toothpaste in her left hand, then picked up her toothbrush in her right hand. "Let's try this again…" She squeezed the tube and a giant glob fell into the sink. She growled and moved the brush against the tube. Squeezed again, and finally succeeded in preparing her toothbrush for brushing. She looked at the open tube of toothpaste in her left hand, and her occupied right hand. She had gotten this far once before, and dropped her toothbrush in the sink while trying to close the toothpaste. She growled again.

"Abby?"

"Yes, fine, get in here…" She groaned. He opened the door cautiously, then closed her toothpaste, grinning. He kissed her cheek and left. She finished getting ready for bed without incident. Padding down to the basement, she found her boss.

"Did you miss your boat?"

"No, started building one there."

"Night, Gibbs.'

"Night, Abbs." She slid into the familiar guest bed, but couldn't close her eyes. She had the irrational fear that she would have another nightmare. Then, a terrible thought slinked it's way into her head. What if, maybe, this was a dream? What if she would wake up in her coffin to find Gibbs still in Mexico? What if, what if, what if…? She felt a tear make its way down her cheek. Distressed, she practically ran down to the boat.

"Abby? What's wrong?"

"You're still here, Gibbs. You're still here." She hugged him tightly, afraid to let go.

"Yes, I'm here, what's wrong?" He pulled up a long low sawhorse and sat her down. "Abby, talk to me."

"You're still here, it's not a dream, please don't let it be a dream…"

"A dream? Abby, this isn't a dream. This is real. Abby?"

"it's not a dream, you're still here, you're really here."

"Okay, Abby, let's go upstairs." Sniffling, she clung to his hand. She was acting like a little kid, but she was terrified he would leave again, or she would wake up and he would have never come back. They sat on the guest bed and he waited for her to calm down.

"It's like autopsy."

"What?"

"Like my autopsy-phobia, Gibbs. Completely irrational and completely controlling."

"What's like your autopsy-phobia?"

"I'm so scared you'll leave." She looked at her lap. "I was having nightmares about you Gibbs, and that's all I can remember, they were about you and they were terrifying." She squeezed his hand. "Please don't leave, Gibbs."

"Okay, Abby, okay. Let's just try to get you to sleep so you won't faint again." She didn't miss that he didn't say he wouldn't leave, but he sat next to her for hours, until she fell asleep.

"Gibbs?" She called. "Gibbs, where are you?" She had searched his house and the entire NCIS building. She bought a ticket and flew to Mexico, where she found him on a deserted beach, building a boat of gargantuan proportions.

"Hey, Abbs!" He yelled, waving. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I miss you!" She yelled. She tried to run to the boat, but her platform boots were slow going in the soft sand. "Gibbs! I miss you!"

"Go home, Abby! Tony's in charge, now!"

"I miss you, Gibbs! I miss you! You need to come home!" She shot up in bed, sobbing. She stumbled out of the guest room and nearly fell down the stairs. The noise she created woke Gibbs from his sleep under the boat, and he caught her off the stairs. They sat on the sawhorse again, and she clung to him, crying uncontrollably.

"Abby?! Oh, Abby. Shhh, I'm right here." He rubbed her back.

"You were in Mexico, Gibbs."

"Yes, I was."

"You were in Mexico, and you were building this giant boat, and I tried to run to you, but I couldn't, and you told me to go home, because Tony's in charge now… I miss you, Gibbs."


	6. Noise Pollution

She awoke on the floor of the basement, her head pillowed on a red wadded-up sweatshirt. Gibbs was beside her, using his arm as a pillow. She got up and tried to take a morning shower. She managed to get out of her pajamas, but couldn't tape the plastic bag to her arm to protect her cast from water. Groaning, she put her pajamas back on and went ask Gibbs for help.

"Gibbs." She shook his shoulder. "Gibbs, it's Abby, can you give me a hand?"

"Huh?" He sat up. "What do you need, Abs?" She held out the plastic bag and duct tape, wiggling her casted left arm. He laughed. She waited impatiently while he put his sneakers on and rooted around in the trunk of his car. He hid something behind his back coming in the house.

"I'm not in the mood." She held out her hand. He raised his eyebrow, but gave her the box. It was a reusable cast cover. She hugged him and tried to open it. Laughing, he opened the box and helped her put it on, then kissed her forehead.

"I'll call Jen, tell her you're taking the day off to _rest_."

"What would 'rest' entail?" She asked, suspicious.

"Picking up more clothes from your place, getting groceries, and working on the boat."

"Ok." She agreed and went to shower as he took out his cell phone. It was aggravating doing things with only one arm. Washing her hair was incredibly difficult, buttons took five minutes each, her pigtails were low, loose, and asymmetrical, and she didn't want to think about tying shoelaces. She shuffled into the living room, grumpy. Gibbs was waiting, in a good mood.

'Need help?" He asked, grinning. She sighed and sat on the floor in front of him. He redid her pigtails and kissed her head before giving her a hand up. They stopped by her apartment to grab more clothes and essentials, before going to the grocery store. She wanted to stay at her house, but conceded that she would need help and it would be less embarrassing to get it from Gibbs. She ambled alongside in the store, glaring at anyone who looked at her wrong. A hand waved in front of her face.

'You be nice' he signed. 'It's not their fault your arm Is broken.' She sighed, and tried to sign back.

"Dammit, Gibbs! This stupid cast!" She could barely sign. "How am I supposed to do anything? You can't help me for the next however-long-I-have-to-wear-this!" She knew her bad attitude wasn't helping, but she needed to vent. He gave her a Look, and chastised, she stopped talking.

"if need be, I'll get a visitor's pass and be your hands in the lab. Now why don't you go wait in the car?" He handed her the keys. She sat in the passenger's seat, fully aware that she was being punished. After a half-hour, she wondered if he was walking slowly on purpose. Fifteen minutes later, she wondered what was taking so long. A full hour after she had been dismissed, he made his way to the car and out their haul in the trunk. He sat in the driver's seat with a satisfied sigh.

"That was a long time to be shopping." She stated pointedly.

"Feel better?" He asked, grinning. She knew that he had sent her to cool off, but she was mad. She awkwardly fastened her seatbelt and didn't speak until they pulled into the driveway. "This cold shoulder gonna continue much longer, or are you gonna grow up and deal?" Sighing, she helped put the groceries away and sat on the sawhorse while he worked in the boat. They ordered Chinese for dinner.

"You wanna talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Which one?"

"How about the 'you're treating me like a bratty teenager' one?"

"You're acting like a bratty teenager, Abbs."

"Alright, which elephant do you want to talk about?"

"Let's try the 'I'm retired' elephant."

"You can go back to work! Everyone would be so happy if you came back!"

"DiNozzo?"

"Tony's Tony, he misses you, even though he doesn't show it."

"Abby, this is temporary. Once your arm heals up, I'm back in Mexico." She stood up, pushed in her chair, and walked sedately to the guest bedroom. "Abby." She could hear the warning in his voice, and normally it would make her apologize, but she simply shut the door. She dug around in her bag and pulled out her music player, then listened to the opening chords of Beethoven's Ninth.


	7. Repercussions

"_Losing you was even worse than losing Kate."_

He stopped sanding and picked up his cell phone.

"DiNozzo. Tony, wake up, it's Gibbs."

"Gibbs? It's 3 AM."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What'd I say?"

"Me leaving hit Abby harder than Kate's death did?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda like in 'Once Beautiful Past', 2008, starring Robin Calvert as the dad and Jennifer Linkous as the daughter –"

"The point?"

"Kate died, but you left voluntarily. Abbs may not be ready to talk about it."

"Dammit." He closed his phone and rubbed the stubble on his cheeks. Sighing, he continued sanding his boat, hoping an idea would come to him. Hours later, he heard footsteps from the guest room, and running water. He went up to the kitchen and scrambled some eggs. A while later, Abby shuffled in, her hair slightly more in order than the day before.

"Eggs." She stated dully, dishing some on a plate.

"Yup. You want ketchup?" Luckily, she could handle silverware. They ate in silence when Abby suddenly gasped. He was half out of his chair in alarm when he saw it was a gasp of memory, not lack of oxygen.

"My baby! Oh, Gibbs, my hearse! It's probably at the impound! Did you see how bad the damage was? Will my insurance cover it? Not likely, I was asleep. No, I was unconscious. Maybe McGee can tap into the stoplight cameras for me…" She was pacing, looking at her cell phone. Chuckling, he cleaned up breakfast and watched her locate her car.

"Hello, I'm trying to find my car… It was in an accident… Red and black… A hearse… Yes, like they carry bodies in… Yes, it's legal… Do you know if you have it? ... Thanks for trying."

She dialed the next number. "Hello, I'm trying to find my hearse… Yes, a real hearse… Do you have a hearse in your lot?… Thanks for trying."

Again. "Hello, my car was in an accident… 2 or 3 days ago… Corner of River Road and Wilson Lane… Abigail Scuito… Alpha Bravo India Golf Alpha India Lima space Sierra Charlie Uniform India Tango Oscar… It's there? Really? Thank you so much! What do I need to do to get it back?… Okay… Thank you so much… Bye." She hung up, then turned to him and squealed.

"You wanna go get your baby now?" He held up his keys. On the drive to the impound, she fidgeted and wiggled.

"Okay, I have proof of ownership, driver's license, insurance…" He parked and walked after her skipping form.

"Miss Scuito? Your vehicle is just this way." They surveyed the damage. It was drivable, with some costly repairs. Luckily, towing was free, so they signed for it to be dropped off at Gibbs's house. Abby took pictures of the damage.

"Just like when I was a little kid…" She muttered. They then visited the DMV and insurance agency, collecting many papers she would somehow have to fill out. They drove back to the house and discussed what to do, how could Abby sign the papers…

That night, he couldn't sleep. He went down to the basement, but didn't work. He sat on the sawhorse. _Losing you was even worse than losing Kate._ He knew his favorite would take it hard, but he couldn't imagine this.

"Gibbs?"

"Hey, Abbs." He didn't bother looking up.

"Do you even use your bed?"

"Not so much lately. What do you need?"

"You wanna talk about another elephant?"

"Which elephant?"

"The 'I've missed you' elephant."

"Okay. Tony said it was worse than Kate's death. Why?"

"Kate died, Gibbs. Ari shot her. You chose to leave us."

"Yeah, I did. Everyone else has handled it pretty well. You're not doing so hot."

"We're the originals, Gibbs. You, me, and Tony. You were in Mexico, and Tony had lots of work and authority to take his mind off it, but I was doing pretty much the same stuff as always. Then Tony started acting like you, and I went along with it, but it felt like you were forgotten, Gibbs. No-one talked about you or anything! Not even Ducky! It was like you disappeared, or were never even here." He held her tight while she began crying.

"I'm sorry, Abbs." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." They sat on the sawhorse for hours, clinging to each other. Gibbs felt moisture dewing in his eyes from the remorse at what had become of his girl. "I'm so sorry, Abby." She eventually stopped crying, and her breathing became regular. He wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or fainted, but he carried her upstairs and laid her on the guest bed. He returned to the sawhorse.

_Losing you was even worse than losing Kate._

_Kate died, Gibbs. Ari shot her. You chose to leave us. _


	8. Music Soothes the Savage Breast

She woke up, but didn't want to surrender sleep just yet. She lay in bed, and started singing the first song that popped into her head.

"Tell me how'm I s'posed to breathe with no air? I can't live, can't breathe with no air. That's how I feel whenever you ain't there. There's no air, no air…" She switched songs.

"The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die without you… The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue, without you… Life goes on, but I'm gone, 'cuz I die without you…" New song.

"I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you. But I wanted you to mean it, I'm addicted to you…" Groaning, she shed her pajamas and tugged on the cast cover. The jarring always made her wince, but she put up with it. After showering, she pulled her hair into pigtails, the best she had done yet. Maybe she could get the hang of having her arm immobile. She wandered into the kitchen to find Gibbs eating pancakes, with a plate waiting for her.

"Morning, Abbs."

"Morning. Aren't you Mr. Mom?" She giggled. "Eggs, pancakes, I didn't know they taught you to cook in the marines." She stopped talking after she took her first bite. She hadn't had homemade pancakes in years! They cleaned up breakfast and took out the insurance forms.

"Abby, we pulled a DiNozzo."

"How's that, Gibbs?"

"We were so worried how you were going to fill out all these papers. Your left arm is broken, and you're right handed." Grinning, they smacked themselves on the head. After filling out forms until her hand hurt, they took a break.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I go back to work? I'm bored… Not that you're boring, you're not boring at all, Gibbs. I just miss everyone."

"I'll ask Jen." He took out his phone. "Can I please speak to the Director of NCIS? … Gibbs… Hey, Jen. Abby's with me, she's going stir-crazy. Any chance she can go back to work soon? ... Yes, I understand, but- … By who? … Jen, seriously … You know how she gets … Okay … Alright … Bye, Jen." She was bouncing on her toes.

"What's the verdict?"

"You can go back to work once you take a psych exam."

"Who'll be doing it?"

"Dr. White."

"Gibbs, he's gonna flunk me! He's gonna say I'm too interested in death, or the supernatural, or something like that!"

"I know. That's why I'll have a chat with him beforehand, and Jen says you should probably wear a court suit." He held up his keys. "Get it over with? Do it now and you can go back to work tomorrow." She groaned and rolled her eyes, but got her shoes on. They stopped at her apartment and she dug a light purple three-piece out of the back of her dresser. Gibbs waited in the living room while she changed, and she brought her regular clothes in her coffin backpack to change back into.

"I hate heels!" She tottered over, nearly falling multiple times. Gibbs pecked her cheek.

"It's only for a few hours." She grumped on the ride there.

Gibbs stepped into the office and she waited in the waiting room. When he came back, he was grinning, and winked at her. She sighed and entered the room, sitting on the leather couch.

"Hello, Miss Scuito. How are you today?" She raised an eyebrow.

"My arm hurts." He wrote something down.

"How are you emotionally?"

"Agitated."

"Why is that?"

"My arm hurts." He looked at her, but didn't comment. She grinned.

"Why are you visiting me?"

"I have to."

"Why are you visiting me now?"

"I have to take a psych-eval before I can go back to work, and I'd like to go back to work soon." He continued asking simple questions for the next hour. When he announced completion, she sighed.

"You may go back to work, Miss Scuito."

"Thank you." She stepped carefully until reaching the tiled hallway. She then took off the stupid heels and skipped to the ladies room. She slid to a stop in her nylons, but overbalanced, and fell over, laughing. She ran into a stall, and quickly changed back into her normal clothes. She ran out and hugged Gibbs.

"I can go back to work! I can go back to work!" She cried, overjoyed. He laughed.

"Never let anyone say you don't love your job, Abbs." They ate lunch at a little burger joint, then went home and finished filling out all the paperwork. They sat on the sawhorse for a while. Not talking, just sitting and thinking. At midnight, Abby went to bed. She was really quite comfortable in Gibbs's guest room.


	9. Hiho, Hiho

Gibbs was sanding his boat mechanically. He was thinking about the importance of the sawhorse. He had simply dragged it over to sit on, but it somehow became a part of the moment, they sat on it whenever they had to talk. It was long enough, low enough, and wide enough to be a comfortable bench, but it looked like a sawhorse. That was part of its charm, though. So, how to turn a bench-like sawhorse into a sawhorse-like bench? He had an idea, and began working. He screwed two 2x4s onto the bottom of the sawhorse, adding another to the top, making more room to sit. He moved the legs to provide more stability. The seat was done. He wanted the back to mean something; he had to plan it carefully. He heard water running from the guest bedroom and grinned. An hour later, she came running down the stairs to the basement, and into his waiting arms.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

"I know, Abby, you get to go back to work."

"And you're going to be with me for the Whole Day!" She squeezed him tightly. They ate breakfast and drove to NCIS, where Gibbs got a visitor's pass. He followed Abby to the bullpen, where she made everyone sign her cast, and managed to squeeze their breath out with one arm.

"McGee! You gotta sign me!"

"I- wha- um…"

"Hello, Abby."

"Very-Special-Agent-Michelle-Lee! C'mon, you gotta sign, too!" Once they made it to the elevator, Abby hit the button for Autopsy.

"Abbs…" He sighed.

"Aw, Gibbs! Ducky and Palmer have to sign, too! What's the point of having a cast and not collecting signatures?"

"I don't know, Abby, maybe to fix your broken arm?"

"You're no fun." She grinned, skipping out of the elevator. Ducky welcomed her back with a warm hug, and Palmer gladly signed her cast. He managed to get her to her lab, where she immediately got music blasting, grabbed Bert, and started on her paperwork. Sighing, Gibbs leaned against the wall. Abby's typing was slower than usual, but steady with no hint of thinning patience.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee, be right back."

"'Kay." He took the elevator back to the bullpen, smiling as everyone gawked at his stubble. He got a coffee for himself and a Caf-Pow! for Abby, then returned to her lab. She had apparently made a discovery in the case, the entire team was there. Tony made an immature and sexist comment just in time for Gibbs to whap him. Simultaneously, Abby elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" At first Gibbs thought it was just Tony, but saw his girl clutching her cast and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Abby? You gonna be OK?" He rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. She let out a shaky breath.

"Ow. Yeah, I'll be fine. Ouch, Tony. See what you made me do?"

"Me? I'm the one getting beaten up over here!" Gibbs whapped him again.

"No picking on Abby."

"I could arrest you for assaulting a federal agent."

"I know. Oh Abs, this is for you." He handed her her Caf-Pow! with a 'Get Well Soon' toy attached to the straw. She grinned and slurped happily, getting back to work. Gibbs tuned out as she resumed the explanation Tony had interrupted. He had to help her do lab work, such as handling the tiny vials and such. He accidentally bumped into her cast and she stopped. Standing stock-still for 2 entire seconds, her face screwed up with pain, holding her breath. She immediately resumed breathing, however, and insisted she was fine. Gibbs wanted to get her some pain-killers from the nearest store, but she wouldn't let him. When she went to the head, he wrote a quick 'gone for coffee' note and stuck it to her computer screen. While getting his cup, he stopped into a convenience store and bought some pain-killers. On the walk back, he debated dropping a few into her Caf-Pow! while she was preoccupied.

**A/N- What should the design on Their Sawhorse be? Should Gibbs slip her a painkiller, or no? **


	10. I Tried Not To Sad

"You're back! That's good, I need your help, typing with one arm is SO hard! I mean, I can do it, I can do anything, 'Neither snow nor rain nor broken arm will keep this scientist from her appointed rounds', but typing would go a lot faster if you did it, please, Gibbs? Please?" Grinning, he sat at her desk and copied her dictation.

"Abby, I picked up something for you."

"What'd'ya get me?" He held up the little bottle of painkillers. "No, Gibbs, I don't need 'em."

"For me, Abbs?"

"No, I'm not drugging myself."

"Not drugging yourself?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Caffeine doesn't count."

"Abby, just swallow 2 pills and I'll stop."

"…What else?"

"What do you mean, 'what else?'"

"I mean if I take painkillers, what will you do?"

"I should not have to bargain with you over this."

"So don't." She grinned cheekily.

"Abby, you need this."

"No, I don't."

"Abby, I can tell how much it hurts when someone knocks your cast. Your arm is still healing. Do I need to bring Ducky up here to give you a medical opinion? I will." She was half grinning, half biting her lip. "Don't make me do this…" He warned, reaching slowly for the phone. "I don't want to have to do this…" She reached over, trying to get the phone away from him. She lost her balance, and nearly fell. Gibbs just managed to catch her, but accidentally grabbed her cast and she screamed in pain. He quickly scooped her into his arms and hit the elevator button with his foot.

"No, Gibbs…" She whimpered.

"Abby, you screamed. Ducky is checking you out and that's final." He settled her carefully on an autopsy table as Ducky gently probed her arm.

"Really, Abigail. If you need help, just ask. Isn't that what you always say?"

"Gibbs is helping me, Ducky. We need to go back to work."

"No, you need to take some medicine. Did the hospital prescribe anything?"

"The script's still in my car, Duck. Didn't get a chance to fill it."

"Then take some of the pills Jethro picked up for you, Abby. It won't help you to be in pain." She emitted a small whimper-sigh, and swallowed the meds she was given. Gibbs rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head as a sort of truce, gently guiding her back to the elevator. As soon the doors slid closed, she curled up in the corner.

"Again, Abbs?" He asked, sinking down beside her.

"I like the elevator, Gibbs."

"Do we need to move your lab in here?"

"No, no, I'm coming, I've got this." He gave her a hand up and caught her in a hug so she wouldn't trip. "Thanks." She whispered.

"It's not a problem." They entered the lab slowly.

"Thank you, Gibbs. For everything. For- for coming back, for helping, for putting up with me-" Tears began streaming down her face, leaving streaks of black eye makeup. He held her close as she shook, clinging to his shirt. He easily lifted her feet off the floor and carried her back to the elevator. He blindly smacked at the button panel, quickly flipping the shut-off switch and resting her on his lap.

"It's ok, Abby. It's alright. Let it out."

"S-sorry, Gibbs. I ju-just really m-m-missed you."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." They stayed in the elevator for a while, Gibbs estimated half an hour. Apparently people got annoyed at having to use the stairs and Jen called his cell, half-worried and half-annoyed.

"Gibbs, why is no-one other than you allowed to use the elevator?"

"Not a good time, Jen." He flipped his phone shut and ignored the ringing that continued. Abby snatched it and turned the noise off, before sliding it to the far end of the small space and curling tighter into him. A few minutes later, Jen's voice came over the Public Announcement System.

"Special Agent Gibbs, if you do not restart this elevator in sixty seconds, we are calling the fire department!" Still sniffling and slightly red-eyed, Abby reached for the control. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"This is our time. When the fire chief pulls us out, I'll do the talking, then we'll go home." She nodded. "Jen has nothing to be mad about, Ducky can vouch for us." They sat for a few more minutes, until the elevator started up and opened at the nearest floor. Abby began to giggle, saying that it was like a horror movie. She stifled the giggles when Gibbs glared at her. The doors opened with a cheery 'ding' and the pair looked at all the people gathered around them.

"Are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abigail Scuito?" A fireman asked.

"Yes, we are. What seems to be the problem? Tim, nice hacking, very fast." Gibbs helped Abby to her feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Sir, we need to speak with you both separately."

"Sorry, Abby needs to get home. We have to get a prescription filled, you know how it is." Jen stepped forward, livid. "Madame Director, I sincerely apologize for monopolizing your lift for such an extended period of time. If you'll excuse us." Gibbs maneuvered them around the crowd, then lightly set his foot in front of hers and caught his girl before she fell. She looked at him, confused, and he quickly signed 'I will tell you later, follow my lead." She nodded.

"Sir, we need to speak with you." One of the firemen insisted. Gibbs began to sign as he talked.

"I'm sorry, but Abby here is deaf, and as you can see, her arm is broken. She is effectively mute. I can tell you the story at some later time." Jen glared, but didn't refute his point, and the team stayed silent. Abby grinned and tugged his hand. "Home?" He was still speaking and signing simultaneously. She nodded. He kissed her head and they walked to the parking lot uninterrupted. Her smile began to falter as they neared the car. He drove home quickly and they sat on the sawhorse-bench.

"What was that? At NCIS, I mean. Why did you trip me? Why did you tell them I was deaf?" She spoke softly.

"To get out of there sooner and not let them upset you. I didn't think you wanted to tell everyone why you were breaking down in a broken-down elevator."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna run to the pharmacy, get your prescription."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Are you gonna stay here, or do you want to come?"

"I'll stay."

"Be safe." He looked her in the eyes. She stared back solemnly.

Abby sighed as she heard his car drive away. She trudged upstairs, pouring a coffee mug of bourbon on her way to Gibbs' bedroom. She sipped at the liquor while sitting on his bed, not caring that she was probably getting drunk. She finished the cup and lay back, breathing in the scent of gunpowder, sawdust, and Old Spice that she had missed so much. She managed to set the mug on his bedside table before blacking out, but whether it was from booze, exhaustion, or emotion, she couldn't tell. She woke to the sound of Gibbs and Jen arguing.

"-need to know, Jethro!"

"She's fine, she'll be back working tomorrow."

"Working like she did today?"

"I don't know, but your attitude is not helping!"

"Well I can't afford to coddle every one of my employees who gets homesick!"

"Will you just let me handle this? You don't know how badly she's been hurt!"

"Do you?"

"No, Jen! This is far worse than I expected, and my gut tells me there's more coming!"

"Your famous gut!"

"Hey! You may see Abigail Scuito as the eccentric lab scientist, but Abby is a strong young woman who needs our help!"

"She would have asked!"

"No, dammit! Abby sees asking for help the same way I see apologizing! She's trying to tough it out, but you need to be more understanding!"

"I'm not the one who left!" Abby didn't know what was said then, she was sobbing too hard to be able to hear their conversation when it wasn't being shouted. The quieted house carried her muffled cries to the pair's ears, and Abby felt the bed sink as someone sat near her head. A callused hand stroked her hair, and she faintly heard the clicking of high-heeled shoes pacing the floor.

"Abby, I-"

"Not now, Jen." Gibbs gently pulled her onto his lap, and though she was slightly embarrassed at having her boss watching, she curled into him. She continued crying, she couldn't stop. She occasionally had trouble breathing, but he rubbed her back and let her take as long as she needed to calm down. She heard Jen leave the room and shut the door to give them some privacy, then pace outside the closed door. Gibbs didn't try to console her, or explain anything; he simply sat in that quiet way of his. What was said was said, and it couldn't be taken back. She eventually slowed her breathing and opened the bedroom door, letting Jen in. She kept her head down, ashamed of her emotional state.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I didn't know you could hear that."

"Bull."

"Excuse me?"

"Saying that is like accidentally shooting an innocent bystander. It happened, what is there to talk about?" Her voice was a dull monotone, still thick from crying.

"Gibbs?" Asked Jen. Abby glanced up to see her face was uncertain.

"Abbs, how much bourbon did you drink?"

"A mugful."

"When?"

"When you left. Drank it pretty fast."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Wasn't thinking, wanted to sleep, be close to you. Pick your favorite." She heard Gibbs sigh, then Jen's heels clicked away, the front door opened and shut, and a car drove off.

"Abby, what started this?"

"You."

"I know, I left, but everyone else picked up the pieces and moved on."

"Pieces, Gibbs? I wasn't broken into _pieces_, I'm _shattered_. The team just lost their leader, but I lost _you._ I lost your silver hair, your smile, the way you kiss my cheek when I do a good job…" She fiddled with her interlaced fingers. He put his hands over hers to stop the nervous movement.

"Abby. Is it really that hard to work with me not there?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it once your arm heals?"  
"No." She sighed. Gibbs didn't reply, just nodded and left the room. Slightly embarrassed, she retreated to the guest room.

"Abby, I have your meds, and I want you to take them when you need to. The doctor prescribed them for a reason."

"Okay."

"I'm going downstairs."

"Okay." She followed him, and fell asleep on the floor to the quiet sounds of woodwork.


	11. Medicinal Caring

**Dedicated to STLFAN, for sending a wonderful review :D I freaking love reviews**

She woke when Gibbs picked her up off the floor, carrying her to the guest room. She tried to walk by herself, but he just held onto her tighter, not even acknowledging that she was conscious.

"Gibbs! …Gibbs, I'm up! …C'mon, I've gotta be too heavy for you to carry up two whole flights of stairs. …Gibbs. …Really, I broke my arm, not my leg. …I can be silent, too." The only response she got was a smile at the end. "…Alright, you win, you can be quiet longer than I can. …Can I get down, now?" He gently set her on the bed and kissed her forehead before leaving. Huffing impatiently, she changed into her pajamas and climbed under the covers. She wasn't a little kid, she was mature enough to make her own choices. But, you got drunk, her brain chided. I can get drunk if I want to, she retorted. Is getting drunk your solution to Gibbs leaving? She asked herself. I don't know. Groaning, she pulled the pillow from under her head and squashed it over her face. This was just so confusing. She wanted Gibbs to stay, but she also wanted him to be happy, and he was obviously happy with Mike Franks in Mexico. He cared about her, of course, he was here taking care of her. She grimaced at the idea of having to be taken care of. Would she be alright to go back to work if he left again? She didn't know. True, she had been missing Gibbs nonstop ever since he stormed out of MTAC, but maybe if she just tried a little harder, like the Director wanted. She wrestled the idea over for a while, until deciding it couldn't be decided. She padded barefoot to the master bedroom, knocking softly before entering. Gibbs was asleep, in a white shirt and under the blankets. She smiled, he looked so much more peaceful than he usually did while awake. She climbed on the bed, sitting cross-legged next to her boss while he slept, and began humming a nonsense tune under her breath.

Gibbs awoke to pale sunlight filtering into his room through the window, and one young woman sleeping on his bed. He grinned and shifted her under the covers, kissing her forehead. He lay there for a while, thinking. He remembered waking in the middle of the night because Kelly had a nightmare, or thought there was a monster in her room. Unfortunately, the monsters plaguing this girl weren't as easily banished. Gibbs knew she still feared him leaving, and likely always would. He doubted he would be able to, though. Relaxing on the beach was fine for a few months, but he couldn't keep up the casual banter with Mike forever. He always felt the need to move. Mike said it would pass with time, but Gibbs wasn't sure he wanted it to. Being back at NCIS put a fresh breath in his lungs, and seeing how beaten Abby was made him sick, even when –especially when- she pretended everything was ok. Gibbs wished she didn't have to pretend. He wished he had never left. He couldn't bear to leave again. A few minutes later, his alarm clock went off with a shrill tone. He quickly hit the button, but Abby shot up, still mostly asleep.

"Hmm?!"

"Shhh, Abbs, time to get up for work."

"Okay." She blinked a bit, then went to get ready. Gibbs quickly showered and got dressed. At work, Gibbs put the little bottle of pills on her desk, but she immediately moved them to a drawer.

"Abby."

"I'll take them when I need to, Gibbs."

"Oh, you will?"

"Yes. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Morning, Abby."

"Hi, Timmy!" She gave him a large hug that he hesitatingly returned.

"How's your arm?"

"Oh, Tim, it's awful." She sighed dramatically. "Gibbs and Ducky are drugging me."

"I, um, don't know if-"

"Relax, Timothy." Ducky interjected from the camera-telephone. "Abigail has not been taking her medication, as she knows she aught to be." He wagged a finger, while Abby stuck out her tongue.

"See? I don't need meds, but they're making me."

"Abby, would you rather I slipped then into your Caf-POW! when I pick up your cup?" Gibbs offered, warningly. "Or, I'm sure Ducky wouldn't mind giving them to you intra-venously…" Abby groaned, while Tim looked very confused and bewildered.

"Um…"

"Don't worry about it, McGee." Gibbs said, sending the younger man upstairs.

"Bye, Timmy." She waved, aware that it made her seem juvenile, especially in her plaid miniskirt with her toes pointed inwards. She felt a little, well, little. Gibbs, Ducky, and Jenny kept treating her like a kid. Having to take medicine she didn't want while staying in the lab all day was kind of reminiscent of time-out and punishments. She knew Ducky cared about everyone, but she was special in his heart, and found it sweet that Gibbs thought of her like Kelly, but Abby wasn't sure of Jen's angle, and really wanted to be treated like an adult.


	12. Never Say Never

"Abbs, you promised."

"I don't need 'em."

"You promised, Abby."

"I don't need 'em!"

"Don't tell me you're going back on your promise?"

"I'm not, I just don't need drugs!"

"You didn't promise to take them when you need them, you just promised to take them."

"I'll take 'em later, I'm busy now."

"Busy?"

"Yes."

"Busy doing what?" He asked, looking at the barren lab. There was nothing for her to even pretend to be working on.

"…_Fiiiiiiiiiine!"_ She groaned, grimacing as she downed the pills. A few minutes later, Gibbs heard a large crash. Poking his head in, he saw Abby looking at the remnants of a tower of evidence jars. He stopped one rolling by with his foot, then sat down and began another tower.

"You're bored."

"I feel like a little kid."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Ducky are always checking up on me, Jen just wants me back to normal, and everyone's been acting really weird around me, but I haven't fainted in days!"

"Abby-"

"It's not even my fault! I mean-"

"Part of being treated like an adult is taking responsibility for your actions. You know that."

"I know, and I know I know, but I just…" She sighed.

"You just wish that…" He waited for her to finish the sentence.

"That you weren't going to leave again." She stood up and grabbed Bert.

"Abby, I'm not going to leave you."

"Stop saying things you don't mean, Gibbs." She plugged her ears. He began to sign as well as talking.

"Abby, read my lips. I'm not going to leave you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She shut her eyes, but not before a tear squeezed out.

"Oh, Abby." He hugged her tightly, talking into her hair. "Abby, I swear to you, I will not leave you. I am not going back to Mexico, I am staying here with you. I'm coming back to NCIS, Abbs. I am never going to hurt you like that ever again." The phone rang, and Abby ignored it, so Gibbs answered. "Abby's Lab, Gibbs speaking."

"Jethro, how are you? May I speak to Miss Scuito, please?"

"Not a good time, Jen."

"Again? Really, must you two do this at work?"

"Back off, Director. You have no idea the kind of hurt she's in."

"I'm losing my patience." Abby abruptly grabbed the phone.

"Madame Director, I'm taking the rest of today and all of tomorrow as personal days. Thank you." She hung up and nearly collapsed. "Did I just do what I think I did?"

"Yup. Don't worry, she deserves it. I won't let her give you grief." Abby turned on the radio as they drove home, singing along. Gibbs listened and liked the song a little.

_Everyone knows I'm in / Over my head / Over my head / With eight seconds left in overtime / She's on your mind / She's on your mind… _

He didn't know how much time he had left, and he was always thinking of his Abby.

"Abbs, what's this song called?"

"Over My Head by The Fray. Do you like it, Gibbs? I could show some more of their stuff, they're a really cool band. My favorite song by them is You Found Me.

_Where were you /__ when everything was falling apart? / All my days / were spent by the telephone/ that never rang / And all I needed was a call / that never came / To the corner of 1st and Amistad / Lost and insecure / you found me / you found me / Lying on the floor / surrounded / surrounded / Why'd you have to wait?/ Where were you?/ Where were you? / Just a little late / you found me / you found me.__" _Listening to her, he promised himself he wouldn't be 'just a little late' anymore; she'd never have to ask where he was, because he would always be there for her. They parked and got out. Abby patted her broken hearse forlornly.

"We'll get your car fixed up, Abby. I could call the insurance agency right now, if you like."

"No, thanks. I'd rather handle it in person." Shrugging, Gibbs headed down to the basement. "You're always working on your boats."

"Yup. Helps me think."

"What're you thinking about?"

"Eh, you, Jen, Mexico… What're you thinking about?"

"You, Jen, Mexico." She smiled.

"I'm not leaving you. I mean that."

"You mean that now, Gibbs. What about if you get mad again?"

"Not even if SecNav himself insults me to my face." She giggled.

"Why would he insult you?"

"I don't know, maybe we got a case wrong, let a criminal go free."

"Gibbs! Don't even talk like that! You'll jinx us!" She rapped her knuckles on the boat, causing a section to fall off. "…Oops." She quickly handed the piece to Gibbs, and held her hands behind her back.

"You have bad luck with boats, Abbs?"

"Only yours! It's like some weird anti-Abby mojo surrounds them! It probably started that night Mikal was after me, and your basement has never forgotten the abuse, and so it like, amplifies everything I do and causes me to hurt your boats more…" He waited her out, grinning. "What'd you do to your sawhorse?"

"Altered it. Making it a bench. You wanna help with the back?"

"Sure! What can I do?"

"Design." He pulled out paper and pencil and sat her at a desk. A few hours later, they ate a small lunch. Abby showed him her idea. Large bat-like wings curving slightly around the bench, with their names in gothic-styled cursive etched in. Gibbs promised to do what he could, then they went to the insurance place, where Abby inadvertently scared the representative into getting the company to pay for her repairs. Gibbs just smiled.


	13. Addiction

They had dinner at an out-of-the way little diner, and by the time they got, home, Abby's hearse had been towed to the repair shop.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. You know, you really freaked out that insurance guy today, Abbs."

"I did?"

"Think about it I come in, regular guy, but not saying a word, and you come in, happy-go-lucky, hyper goth in a cast, talking a mile a minute. He was freaked."

"Goth-in-a-cast! Get yours today! For only 4 easy payments of 19.99! Order now and we'll throw in Functional Mute for free!"

"Abby…" He warned, grinning.

"But wait, there's more! Call in the next five minutes and you'll also get Mossad-Ninja-Chick, AND Probie, free of cost!"

"Abby…" He held his forehead with one hand.

"That's not all! We'll even give you Eccentric Doctor, Excitable Autopsy Gremlin, and Movie Fanatic!"

"…You done? How much Caf-Pow! have you had lately?"

"…The usual..."

"Oh, I think you've had quite a bit more than 'the usual', Abby. It might be time to switch to No Caf-Pow!."

"What? But Gibbs-"

"I don't see a problem with that plan, Abbs. You get the taste of Caf-Pow! without the sleepless nights."

"What about my work?" What about my sleep? Echoed her brain. What about my nightmares?

"You've done fine before. Too much caffeine is bad for you, Abby."

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" She humphed, arms crossed.

"I'm fine with anything you want to do." He grinned. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"…How about Red-Bull?" She asked.

"No Red-Bull. You remember how you were after that party."

"That was years ago!" She laughed. "I can handle 18 Red-Bulls now."

"I seriously doubt that." He smirked. They continued to push each other's buttons for the remainder of the night. It was a good way to pass the time until they headed for bed.

Gibbs woke early, and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. He saw an energy-drink can on the counter. It was empty. He felt a weight in his chest. His Abby had likely had another nightmare, and instead of waking him, she had walked down the dark streets alone to get caffeine. He sighed and went to see if she had passed out again.

"Abby… Abigail, wake up." Gibbs commanded. She rolled over groggily, frowning at the use of her full name. Gibbs' face was tight. "Why did you drink a Red-Bull last night?"

"I didn't." He continued to stare at her. "I didn't, Gibbs!" No response. "I swear to you, I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me, Abby. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I didn't have a nightmare, and I didn't drink Red-Bull! It was a joke!" She sat up in bed.

"Substance-abuse is not a joke, Abby." He sat next to her.

"Wha-? No, Gibbs! I'm not using drugs or anything!"

"You're drinking too much caffeine. That's substance-abuse."

"I didn't drink it! I dumped it out! I was just continuing our conversation!" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "You have to believe me, Gibbs! I'd never break a promise!"

"You didn't promise, Abs."

"I didn't drink it! Remember we were talking about No Caf-Pow! and I asked about Red-Bull and you said I couldn't handle 18 of them so I bought one from the convenience store and dumped it out and left in the kitchen as a joke! It was a joke, Gibbs!"

"You didn't drink it?"

"No!"

"You didn't have a nightmare?"

"No, not that I can remember."

"Not a funny joke." He walked out of the guest room, leaving the empty can on the bed. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in the covers. He didn't believe her. It was her fault, she should have known better than to tease her surrogate father when he was trying to help her.

"You stupid idiot." She muttered. "Why did you think Gibbs would think it's _funny?_ He's doing everything he can to fix you and you go and stab him where it hurts! How could you do that? ... Stop crying!" She rubbed her fist across her eyes hard. "Stop crying, you idiot, this is your fault. This is all your fault and you need to grow up and fix it!" She snatched the empty Red-Bull, crushed it flat between her hands, and threw it at the floor. Using her broken arm hurt, but she ignored the pain. She deserved it. She had hurt Gibbs, so she should hurt as well. A few minutes later Gibbs came in to pick up the can and give her some pills. She tried to dry-swallow, but Gibbs grabbed her wrist before her hand could get to her mouth. His hand was hard, not soft like when he hugged her. She got a cup of water from the bathroom. He returned to his boat, Abby listening to his footsteps. She curled up under the covers. It wasn't even 9 and she wanted the day to be over.


	14. Oculus Verum

**Dedicated to STLFAN** **for making me lol irl with the witty comment**

**And for the really nice comment! Thanks, you guys!**

Abby tried to fall back asleep, and after 30 minutes of frustrated tossing and turning, she finally slipped into another nightmare.

"I'm sorry, Abby, but you should have listened." Gibbs said, tossing his luggage onto a boat.

"I will listen, Gibbs! I promise!" She cried. "I won't drink any more caffeine, and I won't bother you, I'll even play my music quieter! Just please, don't leave!" He held her arms to her sides to stop her from hugging him. He kissed her forehead and turned back to the boat. She ran after him, tugging his jacket and even locking her arms around his legs. "Please, Gibbs, please." Instead of watering the ground, her tears withered the plant life they fell on. She was begging with an unresponsive Gibbs when Mike Franks appeared on the boat's deck.

"Dammit, Probie! She's even worse than your lady-Director! Want some help?" Mike raised a Sig Sauer and pointed it at Abby. He pulled the trigger and she woke up. The blankets were tangled around her legs, and she was covered in a cold sweat. Her pillow was tangibly moist and she was breathing hard. Gibbs knocked lightly before entering and sitting next to her on the bed. When he felt her forehead for a fever, she began to sob. He gently pulled her onto his lap and freed her feet from the blankets.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, Gibbs. I'm s-so so s-sorry. I'll n-never scare you like th-that again." She clung to him, and he rubbed her back while she slowly calmed down.

"You alright, Abs? I've never seen you so emotional. Not even when Kate died."

"I'll be fine." She strode to the bathroom.

"Abby, ignoring this is not going to make it better." He followed.

"I'm not ignoring it, I'm fixing it." She began to apply makeup, so he leaned against the doorframe.

"How are you fixing it? Maybe I can help."

"You don't need to help."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, you really can't help."

"I can't help?"

"Not that I don't want you to, I really wish you could help, I just need an attitude adjustment."

"An attitude adjustment?"

"Yes. I'm going to simply be happy that you're here and then when you go back to Mexico I'll have more memories to remember. I don't want to just remember crying, Gibbs. Why would I want to remember that? I never cry, never ever ever. Well, I guess it's not never ever ever anymore, since I've been crying so much lately, but hardly ever."

"Abby, you don't need an attitude adjustment." He set his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going back to Mexico. We discussed this, remember? I'm staying here, with you. I've retired, so I can live off the money the Navy sends me, and savings."

"You promise you're not leaving?" He looked into her guarded eyes. They had never been like that before. Even when she had nearly been killed, her eyes had always been wide and innocent. You could almost see into her soul, back then. Now she was cautious, wary of the man who had hurt her.

"Abigail Scuito, I swear to you on the graves of Shannon and Kelly, I will never leave as long as you need me." Her eyes cleared an instant before she took his breath away. He allowed her to hug him as long as she needed, and he hugged her back, breathing shallowly. When she released him, he slowly took in a lungful of air. She noticed, and grinned while wiping her eyes. "Anything you feel like doing today?"

"Not really. You?"

"Nope." He grinned. "We keep having this problem. I need to run a few errands. Have lunch without me, ok?" He kissed her forehead before leaving. He grinned as he heard her sigh and flop onto the bed. He drove quickly to the local music store, and spent hours finding the right song and getting it on cassette. The kid behind the counter kept trying to get him to buy a CD player, but Gibbs was firm. In the end he got his cassette, for a small labor fee (the kid charged him 5 bucks extra to play the song on a CD and record it to a cassette). Gibbs put up with it for his Abby. As he pulled into the driveway, he felt slightly nervous. Leaving Abby alone hadn't been a good idea lately. He slipped the cassette into his back trouser pocket. There were no alcohol or caffeine containers in the kitchen, and he found Abby lying on his bed, bopping out to her music player. He could almost hear the words from the doorway even though she was wearing headphones. He tapped her shoulder and signed 'Your ears are broken.' In reply, she stuck out her tongue, but did turn the volume down and take out one ear phone to listen to him.

"What's up, Gibbs?"

"Come on downstairs, I want to show you something."

"Is it the saw-horse bench?" She bounced off the bed excitedly. He didn't respond, just lead her to the basement and slipped the cassette in the player. He pushed some junk out of the way and hit the 'play' button. He set Abby's arms on his shoulders, placing his hands on her waist. "Gibbs, I can't slow-dance!" She giggled.

"Okay." He slid his socked feet under hers. "Listen." The opening chords of the song moved to the first verse.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

"Oh, Gibbs." Abby whispered as they moved around the room. He felt his shirt getting wet from her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but began trying to dance along. She stumbled a bit at first, but he supported her weight and soon she set her feet on the floor. They danced until the end of the song. "Oh, Gibbs." She whispered again as the sound faded away.

"You understand, now, Abs?" He asked gently.

"Yeah. I get it." She smiled shakily. "That's beautiful, Gibbs." He responded by signing 'That's my girl.' on her face. She hugged him tightly. They had a quick informal dinner of spaghetti and canned sauce before saying goodnight. "Back to work tomorrow."

"You ready? I think we're annoying Jen, leaving in the middle of the day so much."

"I've got this. As long as you're here, I'll be fine."

"I'll always be here, Abs." They hugged and parted to their separate bedrooms.

~A/N: song is True Colors by Cyndi Lauper~


	15. Teasing the Boss

**Dedicated to ForensicGirl556 for the awesome comment! Hope this chapter doesn't make you cry! **

They drove to NCIS quietly, Gibbs could tell Abby was still a bit nervous.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." He reassured softly. "I'll be right there. The team will be happy to see you. -"

"But Dire-" She started, interrupting him.

"Jenny will not bug you, you took a few days legal absence. It'll be OK, Abs." She didn't respond, but her eyes were doubtful. She giggled when Gibbs tucked her good hand into his elbow and escorted her inside.

"You're such a gentleman." She remarked. "I thought chivalry was dead."

"Anybody that doesn't treat you right doesn't deserve you, Abs." He replied.

"It's a good thing you've never met Billy-Bob." She grinned. "He tried to run me over."

"Do I want to hear this story?" He hit the elevator button for her lab.

"You know it has a happy ending." She teased. He nodded. "So, we were fighting, and Billy-Bob got really mad and tried to run me over that night while I was asleep."

"While you were asleep? Were you camping?"

"No, I crashed on his living room floor. Next thing I know, the Harley's revving up _in the house._"

"He brought his motorcycle inside?" Gibbs asked. "That's ludicrous!"

"He brought i_my_/i motorcycle inside." Abby laughed, skipping off the elevator.

"So you were sleeping at this boy's house and you had an argument, and he tries to run you over with your own motorcycle?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Abby shoved her broken arm into the lab coat sleeve, wincing. Gibbs helped her with the sleeve and gloves, then set her prescription on the table. She rolled her eyes. He arched an eyebrow in response. She groaned and downed the pills with the No Caf-Pow! Gibbs held out. He typed up her paperwork and helped with the back-work from the previous day. He had just stepped out of the way to let her hit the buttons on the machine when a thought occurred to him.

"You ride a motorcycle?"

"What?" She turned to face him, confusion evident on her face.

"You own a motorcycle?"

"Yes." She laughed. "It took you that long to process?"

"Respect your elders. I assume you wear a helmet when you ride?"

"Yes, sir!" She stood at attention. He raised his hand, and she ran, giggling. "I thought you said you wouldn't smack me on the head!"

"You want to come find out?" He grinned. Laughing, she skipped around his reach and locked herself in the ballistics room. He crooked his finger and motioned through the large window. She stuck her tongue out. He laughed and signed 'You're so childish.' She twirled a finger in her pigtails, looking up and pouting. 'Very innocent.' He told her when he caught her attention. One of the machines began beeping. 'You have a beep.' She went to see what it was, and Gibbs swatted her rear with a book as she passed. She spun around, thumbs in her ears, fingers splayed, tongue out. He laughed. "You need to get a new expression, Abs, sticking your tongue out is getting old."

"Aw, c'mon, Gibbs! It's a classic!" She whined, grinning. "Ooh, Major Mass Spec found something big." She hit the speakerphone button and dialed. "Tony, I've found something."

"On our way." He responded, and the line clicked off. Abby rolled her eyes.

"He's become a lot like you, Gibbs."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just watch." A few seconds later, they heard the 'ding' of the elevator. Tony strode in, coffee in one hand and Caf-Pow! in the other. He set Abby's drink on her table and turned down the music on her CD player. Abby began outlining how she got the results, and Tony told her to cut to the chase. She rolled her eyes and gave him the results.

"Thanks, Abs." He called, already heading to the elevator. Gibbs followed silently, motioning to the others to keep quiet. They grinned. He slunk behind Tony, smiling at Abby as she waved goodbye. The elevator doors slid shut and all was quiet.

"Well, DiNozzo…" Gibbs said loudly. The man jumped, shrieking and pointing his Sig Sauer at Gibbs. "You keep your gun on you in the office, Tony?" Gibbs asked, unperturbed. Ziva and McGee were cracking up.

"Oh. Hi, Gibbs." Tony quickly holstered his weapon, a blush creeping onto his face. "What do you need?"

"Just want to talk." Gibbs leaned against the railing. The elevator doors opened, but no-one moved. "I want to talk to DiNozzo i_alone_/i, you two." The younger agents exited, still giggling.

"You wanted to embarrass me in front of my team?" Tony crossed his arms.

"No, I wanted to talk about Abby." Gibbs tilted his head a bit and waited for an answer. Sighing, Tony pushed a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what else to tell you. I told you everything at the hospital. What do you want to know?"

"What little things did you notice? I know you didn't walk in on her unconscious, but how did she act differently right after I left?"

"Um, let's see, I told you there was no music. I told you about the bags under her eyes. Did I tell you about the screensavers?"

"No, but I saw those."

"Well, she'd talk to them."

"Like how she talks to her machines."

"No, it was kind of scary. She poured her heart out staring at those monitors. Lots of times early on, I'd find her crying. She was still working, of course, but she had tears on her face. Sometimes I'd walk down the stairs at night, and I could hear her sniffling. It was pretty freaky, Bos- er, Gibbs."

"… How bad?" Gibbs wasn't looking at Tony, he had his eyes closed. Tony got the eerie feeling that Gibbs was seeing in his imagination what Tony described.

"Bad. Really bad. For a while she refused to believe that you weren't coming back. Don't know what she'll do when you leave again."

"I won't leave her like that again." Gibbs whispered.

"No matter how well you think you've planned it, she'll be hurting."

"I won't leave her again, Tony. I'm staying."

"…Will you, um…?"

"No, I'm not coming back to NCIS. I've retired. I'll stay at my place; maybe drop in on you guys every now and then. You've done a good job with the team."

"…Thanks."

"Thank you, for picking up where I left off. Caring for Abs." He patted Tony's shoulder before gently pushing the man out of the elevator and hitting the button for Abby's Lab.


	16. Fake it 'Till You Make it

He walked out of the elevator and ran into Jimmy Palmer, going back to Autopsy after delivering samples to Abby.

"Oh! Gibbs, sir, I apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"Palmer." Gibbs cut the flustered young man off. "Just be careful before you end up in a cast, as well. I think Ducky's looking for you." With that annoyance out of the way, he entered the lab.

"Tony, quit trying to be Gibbs, you're not psychic, I don't have anything for you." Abby announced, facing her computers.

"But I am psychic." Gibbs joked, causing her to spin around. "I knew you needed help." She laughed and handed him the tools she still couldn't handle delicately. She had gotten much better at managing around the cast, but the bit that crossed between her thumb and fingers kept getting in the way for miniscule tasks. He pulled on gloves and got to work.

"Does this mean you admit you're psychic?" She asked, waiting for something to do.

"No, Abby. I was kidding."

"You're psychic." She stated. He sighed.

"Abby, we've been over this-"

"And there's no way it could be lucky timing. I think you're picking up my brain-thoughts, because I definitely wasn't sending any 'Calling Gibbs' vibes."

"Your brain-thoughts, huh?"

"Yup."

"As opposed to non-brain thoughts?" He grinned. "Where would those come from?" She put on a thinking face. He chuckled. They spent the rest of the day in light-hearted banter.

"Mr. Gibbs, may I speak with you privately?" They looked up at Director Shepard's sudden appearance.

"Sure thing, Jen." She rolled her eyes as they stepped into the hallway.

"How's she doing?"

"Better."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"What do you want to know?"

"When will she be able to work on her own again? I recall you saying she prefers to work solo."

"I know her style, we work fine together. Are you saying you want me gone, Jenny?" He joked. Sighing, she walked off.

"What did the director want?" Abby asked, peering around the doorframe to the lab.

"Just wondering when your arm will be better. Speaking of which, have you been taking your meds?"

"Yes." She groaned. "Can we go home, now?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her to the car.

In the basement, Gibbs was studying her plans for the bench when she spoke up, barely audible.

"Gibbs? Why did you leave?"

"Lots of reasons, Abs. Pinpin was just the last straw."

"What reasons?" She moved to sit nearer to him.

"Ah, Jen, not making a difference, that kind of stuff. I'm not going to leave you again, though." He looked her in the eye. She looked away, glancing at the partially completed boat.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"…Nothing."

"Abby, what is it?"

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh." He tried to look her in the eye again, but she stared at her shoes.

"…How… How do you get the boat out?" Gibbs pressed his fist to his mouth to keep from breaking his promise. Once he calmed down he grinned at her. She smiled back.

"Trade secret." He quipped. "Now," he said soberly, "what did you really want to ask me?" Her smile froze.

"What do you mean, Gibbs? I asked what I wanted to ask." Her voice was a half-step higher than normal.

"Are you sure?" He decided not to push too hard.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Her face was still in that tight hard smile. Her voice was still too high.

"I'm going to bed." He yawned. "Feel free to wake me up."


	17. Health

Abby wandered into the basement, bored. Gibbs was asleep, but she wasn't tired. She should be exhausted, only having had No-Caf-POW! for the entire day. She trailed her fingertips over the sanded ribs of the boat. She drifted to the underside of the wooden stairs, noting the difference in care. Idly wondering how strong she was, she grasped the back edge of a step and attempted to heave herself upward. Her arms protested, especially the one in the cast. She jumped and managed to hold herself off the floor for a few extra microseconds, ignoring the pain. She tried again. And again. And again.

Eventually she worked herself to a point of exhaustion and dusted her hands on her hips. Holding back a gasp of pain, Abby carefully inspected her hand. There! A miniscule sliver, stuck in her finger. She carefully went up to Gibbs' room and knocked on the door.

"Gibbs? Are you awake?" He opened it a few seconds later.

"What's up, Abbs?"

"Do you have tweezers?" She showed him her finger, now slightly red from the agitation. He stepped past her to the bathroom and dug out a pair of tweezers from the depths of one of the drawers. He rinsed them under scalding hot water and brought Abby's hand close to his face. Sighing, he told her to wait there. He came back wearing his glasses and scowled good-naturedly at her grin. He inspected her wound and quickly pulled the small piece of wood free. She jumped at the pain, smiling when he put on a Band-Aid and kissed it.

"Now then." He folded his arms across his chest. "How did it get there?" Abby winced internally. She figured this would be coming, but couldn't think up a good lie.

"I was just trying to work on your boat…" She stopped at the look on his face. "I tripped?" She tried again. "Okay, I tried to do a pull-up on the back of the basement stairs." She sighed, rubbing the upper section of her cast and looking at her feet. Gibbs groaned and crooked a finger for her to follow him. She stopped at the doorway to his room and watched him pull a small pill container from the drawer of his bedside table. She took the pain meds and went to lie down in the guest room.

The next day was fairly normal. Abby griped about her arm being broken, the itchiness of the cast, having to take medication, not getting caffeine, having to keep her music quiet, pretty much anything she could get away with.

Gibbs had just come back from getting coffee and No-Caf-POW! to find the lab deserted.

"Abby?" He called, setting the drinks on a table. "Abby?"

"Down here." She whimpered. He found her curled in a fetal position by the plasma screen.

"Abby, what's wrong, what happened?"

"I just got…" She took a deep breath. "Really dizzy. So." Another breath. "So I put my … head between … my knees … I don't … know if it's … working." Gibbs quickly called Ducky on his cell phone.

"Duck, need you in Abby's lab." He said as soon as the man picked up the phone. He shut the phone and placed a hand on Abby's shoulder while she focused on breathing.


End file.
